Thorium
Overview Thorium is an uncommon resource that is used for certain more advanced upgrades. Notably, they are needed to upgrade your Defense Platform to level 4 and above, your walls to level 5 and above, to upgrade some troops to a certain level, and to build Faction units. Thorium cannot be obtained by destroying ordinary Rogue Faction bases, but they can be found in Verkraft Thorium Compound bases, which are considerably more difficult. They are stored in Thorium Vaults and can also be mined using the Thorium Mine. Thorium can be mined by thorium mine in your base, and it can also be gained by destroying Verkraft bases or player bases. History Thorium was introduced on February 13th, 2013, where it served as a rare resource used to perform the most advanced upgrades. They were (and are still) used to upgrade the Legacy units at that time to Level 10 higher, as well as unlock other specialty or high-level units and structures. Many of the initial upgrades and builds requiring Thorium have the instant 5s repair time, but now it no longer holds. The Thorium storage was much smaller, at a few million units of that resource. Furthermore, they can only be obtained by seizing Thorium Deposits that only spawned occasionally in the World Map and were heavily defended at the time. Unlike metal and oil Deposits, Thorium deposits were temporary, will consume Thorium when it was not captured (owned by Verkraft), and all Thorium extracted by the player will also drain the Deposit by the amount extracted. At that time, the player will be notified of when the next Thorium deposit batch will spawn, and when these deposits were present on the World Map. Soon, these deposits were spawned at a regular basis every day. They existed for almost three years, until they were sufficiently abundant that they have been replaced by Verkraft Thorium Compounds. These Compounds allow you to instantly loot all the Rogue Thorium and the amounts obtained are much greater. Quotes Additional Information *Looting Thorium does NOT award the Player Experience Points ( XP ). *Thorium is stored in a Thorium Vault. *Players are now able to loot up to 50% of another player’s Thorium. FAQ *Resource/Thorium/FAQ Gallery - Animated Thorium-vault.gif|Thorium Vault large thor depo expiring.gif|Large Thorium Deposit Expiring Temporary Damage Protection of Player Large Thorium Deposit.gif|Temporary Damage Protection of Player Large Thorium Deposit Level 25 Medium Rogue Thorium Deposit.gif|Level 25 Medium Rogue Thorium Deposit (restricted to high-level player) Level 35 Giant Rogue Thorium Deposit.gif|Level 35 Giant Rogue Thorium Deposit Level 25 Small Rogue Thorium Deposit.gif|Level 25 Small Rogue Thorium Deposit (Restricted to high-level player) 360_deg_view_thorium.gif Early_thorium_deposit_layout.gif ThoriumMine-Animated.gif|Thorium Mine Gallery pg enter base.PNG|Purple Gold Giant Thorium.png|A rogue Thorium deposit Thorium Depot Expired.jpg|Thorium deposit expired lvl 30 thorium depo.png|Level 30 thorium deposit small level 25 thorium deposit2.png|Level 25 Verkraft's Small Thorium Deposit - May 29, 2014 Video Gallery Update History *''Thorium'' was Introduced in the , along with the Thorium Vault and Thorium Deposits. External Links *Wikipedia - Thorium - Thorium In Real Life Navigation Category:Resource Category:A to Z